User blog:Wise01/Gold Management Guide
We are all wondering it at some point: "How do I get more gold?" but it is not all about getting more gold, but also trying to use less, here are a few tips to get and save gold. Gotta Catch 'Em All! Probably the most important thing to do in the game, cathing is truly essential, but not free! Each Astrochip costs 500 . Check the Capture achievement tab for the rewards you could get from catching. Do not catch what is not in this list early on in the game, focus on the achievements and do not increase the catch rate, just be patient. Note that Variant, Rare, S.Rare and Legendary capture achievements are repeatable making it a good way to farm astrogems. Your inventory is full! You should consider spending some gold to expand the Astromon inventory early on but do not expand it more than necessary! I would suggest expanding until it costs 100k . As for managing it, release your unneeded 1 and 2 . Use your unneeded 3 for rebirth but keep all of your 4 because we never know if they will receive a buff later on! Now about the Astromons you need, check for the gem slots. If they have the wrong gem slots (i.e. no square slot for an attacker to increase Crit. Rate) consider them as unneeded unless it is hard to obtain. If you have multiple of the same Astromon check the best gem slots and awaken it with the others unless it is too rare and you want to use Gleems for the first evolution which should be only one Astromon of your inventory at a time (it takes 3 weeks to get 3 gleems and you can get a lot of things within 3 weeks). I recommend to lock your needed Astromons to avoid accidental release. Evolving to Super Race I know that Evolutions are fancy and everything but it is truly not mandatory. Awakening is fine because it frees Astromon inventory slots but do not evolve unless it is necessary. What I mean by necessary is having the possibility to awaken an Evo 2. Ascension to the Higher Planes Ascending to 5 is mandatory to unlock all the passive skills and this is what you should be saving your gold for. But once you reach 5 there is no need to rush for 6 . Gotta Hatch 'Em All! Before hatching your eggs ask yourself: "Do I need more Astromons or do I have what it takes to keep going?". An example of a good Astromon inventory would be 1~2 attacker(s) of each element, 1 area shock/stun/taunt/petrify, 1 heal with an attack/SP recovery buff or a cleanse, 1 break defense. If you do not need more Astromons do not hatch! I know that we all love gachas and want to see where the rng will bring us but just don't. Your eggs will not suddenly disappear, same goes for soulstones. Nature and their gifts Try as much as you can to harvest trees and the rock on the ship every hour. It might seem like nothing but it is still a little something. Do not forget to check the Shady Shop every hour as well and to get the 100 item in the first slot everytime but do not buy anything else except for strong Astromons soulstones and 5 /6 gems with % bonuses main stat and set effect and at least 2 good sub-stats. Check for Nezz as well. Black Market Gems Gems inventory can be a struggle to clean, so here are a few tips. First of all, only put gems on Astromons you use. If the Astromon is 4 or less, use 3 /4 flat bonuses (no %). If the Astromon is 5 or more, use 5 /6 % bonuses (no flat bonuses). Only upgrade 3 gems up to +6, 4 up to +9, 5 up to +12 and only 5 with good sub-stats or 6 up to +15. You can sell all the rest as well as the Attack, Defense and Recovery mixed gems like a blue gem with Defense as a main stat or a green gem with Attack as a main stat as Recovery is for Supports only, Defense is for Defenders only and Attack for Attackers only. Everyday I'm Dungeoning Do your Gold Dungeons everyday! Do not forget about the Tower of Chaos as well and go as far as you can before it resets. Aside from those two dungeons, adventure and golem dungeons are the best when it comes gold income but focus on capture achievements as said above and other achievements/quests first so if you need to do the Starstone Dungeon or the Elemental Dungeon go for it. Use your spare energy on Golem mainly if you finished all the basic capture achievements (not the rare/variant ones). That's it for this guide, hope you liked it, feel free to comment below to give me your opinion. Last update: September 19, 2016 Category:Blog posts Category:Guides